kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Kirk
''This article is about the Mirror Universe version. Maybe your'e looking for the good version? Mirror Kirk is a Major character, Villain, and finally Boss for Aios aboard the Starship Enterprise. In the game's Final Mix ''adaption, he can also be recruited as a Party Member for Saphyra once she completes the world. Codex Entry (Aios, Pre-battle): ''"An impostor imitating the original Captain of the Starship Enterprise. Before Aios even came here, Spock already knew that this Kirk was fake, and had him locked away. Codex Entry (Aios, post-battle): "The tyrannical Captain of the Starship Enterprise from an evil world. Was unaware that his landing party switched worlds with the original one during the Transporter malfunction. Him and his landing party tried to conquer this world's Enterprise after they were released by Iskonis, thinking that they was reclaiming it from their world's Spock. Attacked Aios and Spock after he had disabled the Life-Support systems in order to lure Spock there. However, this 'would-be King' was dethroned, and the systems were restored." Story This version of Captain Kirk rose to power by assassinating his former Captain. Upon becoming Captain, he instigated many purges on behalf of the Terran Empire. (The Mirror Universe's version of Starfleet) His rise to power was due to an item that he had gained from an enemy called the "Tantalus Field." Ironically enough, in many instances and possibilities of Star Trek ''media, he is done in by his own weapon. Role in Echoes In Echoes, he tries to take the Enterprise over after he and his crew are released by Iskonis. Iskonis kept the switching of the landing parties a secret, knowing that Kirk would be more open to negotiation if he thought that his imprisonment was because his world's Spock was turning against him. Iskonis gave the Mirror crew the power to summon the Heartless, and spread them throughout the ship. While Aios and Spock recaptured the crew, Iskonis took Kirk aside and promised him that if he killed off the crew of the Enterprise, (The Mirror crew included) that he would allow Kirk to use the Heartlss permantntly, so that he could conquer his world. Like a sucker, Kirk fell for it, and disabled the Life-Support Systems, knowing Spock would give his life to save the crew's. (Most likely intending on killing the rest of the crew after he had executed Spock.) However, Mirror Mccoy had a change of Heart, and opened the Life-Support doors (of which Iskonis had locked with his Keyblade) using his counterpart's passcode. Just as Mirror Kirk was about to execute Spock, Aios intervened. Iskonis instructed Kirk to kill Aios, summoning a Vessel to assist the man, starting a Boss Battle. After he and the Vessel are defeated by the duo, him and the Mirror Crew are forced onto the Transporter Pad, and are returned to their own reality. Though the crew returns to their normal lives, Mirror Kirk's final fate is unknown at this time. Personality This world's version of Kirk maintains Kirk's leadership skills and experience, but lacks his counterpart's kind and good characteristics. He has a very large ego, and sees himself as a conqueror. He sees his crewmen as tools, and won't hesitate to use them if he thinks it will further his plans. He is also extremely paranoid, and is often concerned with mutiny. (He accused Mirror Scott, Mirror Mccoy, and Spock of mutiny at least once without proper evidence or reason) It is this paranoia that prevented him from being convinced of Iskonis's treachery by Spock. Strategy Mirror Kirk will ride atop the Noble Steed at the start of this fight. Throughout the battle, Kirk will jump onto the Vessel's back to change up his attacks, and should be knocked off of it's back whenever this happens. The player's primary goal should be to knock him off of the Vessel's back, for oncee this happens, Mirror Kirk becomees a much weaker opponent, fighting similarly to Spock. When Kirk's health is low, Kirk will use his newfound Darkness to form a sword of Dark flames on his right hand, using as though it were his fist. Though his attacks during this time do not change, they are slightly more powerful and may cause the Blind Status Ailment. The Vessel uses it's horn as a makeshift sword, and will move it's head around to swipe Aios and Spock with it. Whenever it charges at Aios, the best thing to do is to lure it to a nearby wall, where it will get it's horn stuck in the wall, leaving it open to attack for a brief moment. The Vessel can also trot around the room, creating shockwaves from it's hooves. When it's HP is low, it will charge around the room at high-speed attempting to ram the player. The key to defeating this monster is knowing what it will do and when, so that the player can prepare accordingly. The player should focus on defeating the Vessel first, for when it and Kirk attack together, they are a devastating pair. When both enemies' health is at it's final HP gauge, Kirk will jump atop the Steed and use his ultimate attack: Bouncing Beam. During the attack, The Vessel will charge around the room, while Kirk will fire his Phaser randomly, the beams bouncing off of the walls to hit Aios and Spock. The only way to truly dodge this attack is to activate the "Accuracy" Reaction Command, which will force a Mind-Meld between Spock and Aios. During this time, the player will lose control of Aios as a gauge appears at the top of the screen. Aios will use acrobatic abilities and other means of avoiding the Phaser blasts. Oncee the gauge is empty, the player will regain control. If the Player misses the chance to activate the Command, they will be hit by all of the blasts, either losing the battle, or being critically wounded. Mirror Kirk's Attacks When riding Steed: *Grab: Kirk will grab the closest enemy and fling them a distance away. *Fist Swipe: Kirk wiill swing his fist out at the closest character. *Sword Stab: Only applies when Kirk's HP is low. Kirk will use his illusory sword of Darkness to stab the closest enemy, knocking them back. He is especially vulnerable to attack after he finishes this move. *Bouncing Beam: Kirk's ultimate attack unleashed when desperate. The Vessel will ride around the room while Kirk fires random Phaser blasts that bounce off of the walls. Only avoidable with the "Accuracy" Reaction Command. When on the ground: *Grab: Kirk will grab the closest enemy with both hands and squeeze them with a bear hug. Has a 50% chance of inflicting Bind. *Pummel: Kirk will tackle the closest enemy and unleash a flurry of punches on them. If Aios is the target, Aios can use the "Evade" Reaction Command to reverse this tackle, leaving Kirk open to attack. *Sword Slash: Only applies when Kirk's HP is low. Kirk will use his Dark Sword to slash at th closest enemy. *Traitor!: This attack will only target Spock. Kirk rushes at Spock with an infernal rage and punches (Or stabs with Dark Sword if HP is low) him with an attack so powerful that it sends Spock careening across the room and into the wall, stunning Spock. Vessel's Attacks All attacks apply whether Mirror Kirk is riding it at the time or not. *Swipe: The Steed will swing it's head around once, slicing at the closest enemy with it's horn-sword. Avoidable with a Dash. *Charge: The Steed will charge at Aios hoping to ram him into the wall. If Aios is already near a wall when the Steed charges, the Vessel will get it's horn caught in the wall, leaving it briefly open to attack. If Aios lingers around for too long or attacks too much, the Vessel will counter with Swipe Frenzy. If Mirror Kirk is atop the Steed, he will be knocked off of it automatically should the attack fail. *Swipe Frenzy: Will only occur after Charge fails. The Vessel will swipe it's head randomly, any attack that connects knocking Aios a great distance from it. *Trot: Only applies when HP is low. The Vessel will "trot" around the room, causing shockwaves with each step. Avoidable with constant Dashing or maintaining distance. As a Party Member In the ''Final Mix ''adaption of the game, Mirror Kirk can be recruited by Saphyra whenever she returns to the Mirror Universe to explore. In battle, he behaves just like his original counterpart; his attacks consisting of hit-and-run tactics, as well as the Pummel and Grab attacks from his boss battle with Aios. He is the only party member in the game without abilities of his own. Quotes (To Mirror Crew, accusing Spock of mutiny while unaware of landing party switch) ''"The whole world's gone crazy! Spock's lost his beard, our banners have been taken down, and now were locked in here like animals! Oh, that traitorous half-breed! I'll string him up by his pointed ears!" (To Spock, and then to all Enterprise crew, post Mirror Scott battle) "I've taken out the Life-Support Systems! If you don't hand yourself over to me in ten minutes, I'll destroy the machine itself. If I can't have my ship, nobody can. To all of the crew, your'e expendable. Be honored to die for your Captain. Kirk out." (To Spock, pre-battle, unaware of landing party switch) "Now I'll get you out of my hair, you half-breed. You've questioned my authority long enough. I knew you wanted my command for a long time, but I never thought you'd be stupid enough to mutiny against me directly...And now that I've got these...Heartless on my side, I don't even need a crew! These things will do nicely. I'll conquer the Empire, and reign over it. Emperor Tiberius...It has a nice ring to it, I think." (To himself, upon defeat, shows his ambitious greed) "I...can't lose... I'm entitled to it all...I want it all...I have to..." Trivia Mirror Kirk's continous use of the derogatory term "Half-Breed" is a double-reference to both Spock's origins as well as the TOS Episode "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" In this episode, An android of Kirk is made, in which all of his memories and DNA are copied. However, just before the cloning, Kirk repeatedly uses the term "Half-Breed" on purpos, so that when the android talks to Spock it will use that term first, clueing Spock in to the fact that the android is a fake. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Bosses Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise